Blood levels of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and arachidonic acid (ARA) are typically higher in breast-fed infants than in infants fed formulas not containing these fatty acids. For these reasons, infant formula manufacturers and consumers are interested in providing DHA and ARA directly to infants. According to standing recommendations, infant formula should be supplemented with ARA in amounts at least equal to the amounts of DHA.
WO 2005/122790 discloses a composition comprising oligosaccharides and long-chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (LC-PUFAs) for improving intestinal barrier integrity. The LC-PUFAs involve a combination of DHA, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and ARA, wherein ARA was found to be particularly effective in reducing tight junction permeability, and its thus favored in relatively high amounts, preferably at least 0.1 wt % ARA of the total fat.
WO 2006/022543 discloses a combination of oligosaccharides and immunoglobulins to treat infections. The combination may be incorporated into an infant formula further comprising LC-PUFAs, wherein it is believed that ARA, DHA and EPA act synergistically with the oligosaccharides. High amounts of ARA are advocated. WO 2006/115412 teaches similarly.
Outside the field, EP 1 714 564 and WO 2008/054192 relate to dust mite induced respiratory insufficiency and dust mite allergy, and visceral adiposity, respectively. To that end, both generally describe 0.1-5 wt % LC-PUFAs with 20 and 22 carbon atoms, based on total fat content, but their actual disclosures involve studies in which a treatment group received significant amounts of ARA, and infant nutrition recipes with only 0.25-0.27 wt %, based on lipid content, of DHA and EPA.